Day I Die
by Kept-Promise
Summary: This is the story of my life. How I became one of the youngest assassins ever. How truly evil man can be. How I meet Sesshomaru...and how far I will go to get my freedom.


**Summary**-This is the story of my life. How I became one of the youngest assassins ever. How truly evil man can be. How I meet Sesshomaru...and how far I will go to get my freedom.

**Disclaimer**- Not yet

* * *

**Kagura POV**

My name is Kagura. Just Kagura I don't use my last name for it will show that I am related to my worst enemy. Im eleven and im the world's youngest assassin ever. I didn't choose this job my father forced me into it. He said that the best way to kill is to get very close to your victim. Who would think such a young innocent girl would inflict any harm to them. No one that's how I got my got job and that's how I lost every inch of my innocence I had. Not that there was much left anyway.

The only reason I had to become an assassin is because of a stupid jewel called the shikon no tama. Anyone who got their hands on it became very powerful. I don't mean "I can rule the world because this jewel made me extra strong and I can take out five armies by myself" powerful. I mean "Im the richest in all the world and can rule it because I have enough money too" powerful.

You see the jewel was in the possession of a young priestess. The girl is only ten what idiot would have a ten year old guard something so valuable. Sure she was probably strong enough to ward off demons with her powers but come on...someone like my father hell no she didn't stand a chance. Yes my father killed her for the jewel but she managed to have it buried with her and he couldn't go anywhere near it with the barrier around the graveyard. So...it stayed there.

**5 years later **

Its been five years since all that's happened. Every things the same though really im still an assassin and the shikon shard has a new protector. She's the former protectors, Kikyou, cousin. She fifteen years old and still very young to be a protector or anything, but that's how it is in this world.

I was walking to my father's office to receive my next assignment when I ran into something or someone. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention" I said looking up at the person I ran over. It was a boy about a year or two older than me. "You should watch where you are going next time I do not want to get trampled again" He said and walked off. "That son of a bi-"I was cut off by none other than daddy dearest. "Kagura I told you to meet me in my office not to go play around with the new employee" he said. I looked down and mumbled "sorry"."Come you have a new assignment"he said simply.

When we got in his office he pointed to the chair and said "sit". "Im not a damn dog"I said. "But you are as stubborn as one"he replied "and don't talk to me like that or you'll end up like your brothers". The room fell silent. _"Why did he bring upthem he knows I hated them at times but my siblings were the only ones that were ever kind to me"_ I thought "_excluding Kanna,I haven't seen her in months if he harmed one hair on her little white head I wouldn't wait to kill him"_.

"This is your assignment take out the wolf tribe and I mean every single one"He said handing me a folder. "Why" I asked simply. "Because their leader has two jewel shards and I want them"he replied. "So why take out the whole pack when its him you want"I asked. I the blink of an eye I was on the floor with Naraku's hands around my next. "Don't question me just do it"he said tightening his grip on my neck I couldn't breath. I was about to faint when someone knocked on the door once and opened it.

Naraku got off me seeing that someone had came in. I was still on the verge of fainting but I'd be damned before I showed any weakness to Naraku. I got up slowly and looked at my savor. It was...that bastard from the hallway. "Ah...Sesshomaru-sama I was just informing your new partner of your mission" Naraku said as if nothing had happened.

"I am well capable of handling it myself Naraku"I said still alittle breathless but it didn't show in my voice. The boy turned around and looked at me for a moment it was kinda like a shut-up-because-this-time-I-won't-save-you look. "I agree with the witch I do not need any assistant either" the boy known as Sesshomaru said. "Im not a witch dumb-ass"I spat at him. Naraku gave me a glare and I returned it.

"You will work together what better team than two assassin working since they where eleven and thirteen"Naraku said. "Fine but I call all the shots Sesshomaru"I said looking at him. "Sesshomaru-sama you peasant" he said and began walking away. Hell no sure I had no money but my family is rich look at Naraku he owns an assignation business I had no money because of him and he wasn't going to call me a peasant and get away with it.

I pulled out my fan and gave it a quick flick mumbling "Dance of dragon" four times. He dodge the first three like I had expected but the fourth one hit. I walked passed him with a smirk. "Bitch" was all I heard him say.

* * *

**R&R**

Keptpromise


End file.
